


[podfic] Expertise?

by reena_jenkins



Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [42]
Category: Brave (2012)
Genre: 5 Times, Future Fic, Gen, Originally Posted in 2015, POV Merida, Podfic, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Merida didn'ttryto become an expert in dealing with the supernatural.
Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674211
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	[podfic] Expertise?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Expertise?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100828) by [lalaietha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/lalaietha). 



****

****Title:** [Expertise?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1100828)   
**

****Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/profile)[lalaietha](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/) **

**Coverartist:** **[reena_jenkins](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)**

**Rating:** PG

**Fandom:** Brave

**Pairing:** gen

**Length:** 00:08:00

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/43%20\(B\)%20_Expertise__.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (04:01:10, 466.5 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
